The invention relates to a plant roots and bulb protection system. More particularly, the invention relates to a system which protects bulbs once they are in the ground, to prevent bulb and root damage by animals that burrow with the ground.
People have great pride in their plants and gardens. Although the labor of planting and maintaining a garden can be its own reward, the pleasure is in watching the vegetation flourish, and admiring the beauty created through one's labor. However, when plants are harmed, it can be quite disheartening.
Ground burrowing animals, such as moles or ground squirrels can cause serious damage to plants. These animals dig under ground passageways which can bring them into contact with roots and bulbs from a developing plant. Plants arc quite vulnerable to attack, and are quite commonly destroyed in such a manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,411, to Lovqist, discloses a plant guard which protects a plant from insect attack. The plant guard surrounds the plant at its lowest above ground point to prevent insects from reaching vegetation at the upper levels of the plant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,707 to Koffler et al, discloses a plant protector. The device as taught by Koffler protects plants from the elements, and from insects, birds, and small animals, by surrounding the plant with an above ground protective shield.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as disclosed hereafter.